The present invention relates to an end connector for a strand of jewelry and, in particular, to an invisible connector for a beaded strand of jewelry strung on a common strand.
Beaded jewelry strands, such as a string of pearls, are commonly made by stringing through-bored beads on a common string or strand. The string may comprise any suitable material possessing the necessary strength and flexibility, a single monafilament strand of suitable plastic material often being used. Semi-precious or precious metal connectors or clasps are typically used to connect the strand ends for secure, but reopenable attachment. Such connectors or clasps function in many different ways, but one common characteristic is that they all define a noticeable gap between the end-connected beads in the strand.
Invisible strand connectors have been developed that are not readily apparent when the end beads of the strand are connected and give the appearance of all beads in the strand being joined without a visible connector or clasp. However, such invisible connectors are of delicate construction and, if broken, are difficult and tedious to repair. One prior art type of invisible connector is shown in FIG. 6 and includes mating through-bored posts mounted in bores drilled in the two end beads (e.g., pearls) of a strand. One of the posts 2 is of a smaller diameter and has an extended threaded stud on one end. The other of the posts 3 of larger diameter has a tapped I.D. to receive the threaded stud to interconnect the end beads and thus provide a strand with an apparent invisible connection. Each of the posts is through-bored and has inserted into it one end of connecting string or wire piece 4 that is threaded through a small hole in the opposite end of the post. The ends of the string pieces within the bores are enlarged as by knotting or heading to prevent passage through the small hole. The free ends of the wire pieces are then tied or otherwise secured to the ends of the main strand on which the remaining beads are strung. The most serious problem with this prior art construction is that the posts themselves are very small in diameter (e.g., about 0.08 inch (2 mm) or less) and, after being through-bored for the connecting wires, are extremely weak and susceptible to breakage and consequent tedious and costly repair. Further, the very small through-bores require the use of small diameter wire pieces which tend to be quite weak and susceptible to breaking. Also, removing and replacing the end of the string piece is difficult.
In accordance with the present invention, an invisible connector for a string of beaded jewelry utilizes a threaded post construction that is far stronger than prior art constructions, yet is easier to repair if broken.
The connector assembly of the present invention is attached to and interconnects the two end beads of a beaded stranded or the like. A first connector post is secured in a through-bore in one of the end beads, the post having a solid body, one end of which has an integral threaded stud that extends outwardly from the bead. A second connector post is secured in a through-bore in the other of the end beads and has an end tapped to receive the threaded stud of the first post. Each of the connector posts is provided on its respective opposite end with an eye that is captured in the post end to swivel on the post axis and to extend outwardly therefrom for connection to one end of the string on which the remaining beads are strung. To provide mounting for the eyes, the opposite unthreaded end of each connector post is provided with a bored ID portion and an end cap that encloses the bore and is provided with a small axial hole extending therethrough. Each eye includes a neck that extends through the hole in the end cap and an anchoring base connected to the opposite end of the neck and captured in the ID bore for swiveling movement therein.
The second connector post has a length substantially equal to the diameter of the bead and is secured therein along its full axial length. Preferably, the body of the second connector beyond the tapped end is substantially solid. However, the body of the second connector may alternately be through-bore.